Getting hurt CM style
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: title says it all


Penelope Garcia was pissed, no beyond pissed. Her babies had gone out on a case two days ago and while it hadn't lasted long, they had all been hurt in some way. Standing at the window looking out over the tarmac she cringed as she saw them all hobble off the plane. JJ was cradling her arm, Emily was walking like her back would never feel better, Derek was poking at the bandage on his head and holding his broken fingers to his chest, Reid was limping, Rossi was using a crutch and Hotch… Now when that man got hurt he really got hurt.

Stomping over to the door she put her hand on her hip and tapped her perfectly pink heel as they all walked in.

"Pen" JJ started but stopped when she saw the look on Penelope's face.

"Not until your all here" Penelope ground out and when they were all finally in the building she pointed to the chairs and told them to sit and shut up. She paced in front of the for a moment before stopping and glaring at all of them "I let you go out on a relatively easy case, no dead body, no gun crazy serial killer, just simple Cyber stalker case. And this is what you do!"

"Baby girl" Derek tried but cringed when she looked at him a lifted and eye brow.

"Now, Most of you have injuries that will heal quickly, but" she said and turned to Hotch "You just had to go and get shot didn't you Aaron Hotchner!"

"I didn't get shot on purpose!" he protested and tried to stand but groaned and sat back down.

"Do you know what it does to me every time one of you gets hurt? Huh?" she asked swallowing the lump in her throat. "When one of you gets hurt I cry, rarely if ever two of you will get hurt on a case and I feel like I can't split my self enough to take care of you, and then I cry some more, But no you guys had to do the team thing and GET HURT ALL AT ONCE!"

"Look were sorry" Rossi said and she was starting to really feel bad, shaking her head she swallowed again and glared back at him.

"sorry doesn't cut it Rossi, I'm done with all of this. I can't take it anymore. I can't watch you all go out on cases and then sit there and worry about if my babies are going to come back to me. I wont not anymore" Crossing her arms she turned to hide the tears that were beating her. Wiping them away furiously she turned back to them.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked and stood quickly. "You not leaving are you?"

"No damn it" she said softly. "I really think I should just to see what you guys would do with out me. But, no I'm just not going to do it on my own anymore, I'm not taking care of you guys like I normally do"

"So if your not leaving…"Reid said finally finding his voice.

"I've called in reinforcements." as small smiled crawled up on her face as she saw the look of terror on all of their faces. Looking across the room she lifted a hand and waved . "Now, Derek your mother is here"

"What!" he said and stood looking behind him he quickly hid behind Hotch as his mother stalked up to him "Mamma what are you doing here?"

"Derek Morgan, what the hell where you thinking? I should pull you over my knee and spank you right here" Derek smiled sheepishly at his mom and tried to explain everything but she just grabbed his good arm and dragged him out of the Airport.

Looking back at the team Penelope saw them all snickering "I wouldn't be laughing, Emily your mother is here also"

"God, Pen why did you call her" Emily pouted and slumped in her seat as her mother came over.

"Emily Prentiss! I told you this wasn't a good job for you! Fighting with a man twice your size, could have broken your back!" Penelope almost laughed as Mrs. Prentiss dragged her reluctant daughter away.

"JJ you got off easily as Will knows the ramifications of your job. He's waiting outside in the car" She pointed in the direction and noticed the look of relief cross her friends face as she walked away.

"Reid, your lucky I can hack into anything. I found your fathers number he should be waiting outside as well" And when he went to protest she only pointed to the doors again and he slumped off.

"Now you Rossi are a pain in my side! But it's a good thing You have a Doctor on retainer because he should be at your house waiting for you, and you better damn well listen to him because I will be coming by to check on you in the morning!" She pointed to the door again and then turned on Hotch who was sending Rossi a pleading look.

"See ya sucka!" Rossi said and walked as fast as he would on his busted knee and Krutch

"Penelope I only got shot in the arm, I'm fine it was a through and through, I didn't even need to stay in the hospital!" He protested as she walked up to him "I can drive just fine and I don't need anyone mother henning me!"

"Really?" she asked and put her hands on her hips "because I can't count how many times you've gotten shot blown up and beat up in the past few years, now you will march you cute little ass out to the car and by God if you say one word I'm going to slap you silly"

Hotch just hung his head and shuffled his feet like a child, "yes Ma'am"

"good, now get going. I have Jessica and Jack at your house making cookies for the team" at that his head snapped up and she notice the small smile on his face

"Chocolate chip?" he asked and swore when she slapped the back of his head "Remind me to tell Gibbs thanks for teaching you that."

"Oh don't worry he and Abby will be by to check on you tomorrow. You have him to answer to as well" she said smugly and opened the car door for him.

"Great" he mumbled.

Penelope was still beyond pissed. But now she was just happy her babies were home.


End file.
